CSI Miami: Blood Sport
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: Horatio Caine always thought deranged murderers were the worst he'd have to deal with. But how will a man of science cope with the forces of darkness suddenly being after his blood? And one after something else entirely! possisble mild yaoi
1. Scent of Intoxication

Halloween in Miami, a whole new reason for extra extravagant parties, drunken displays of stupidity, and a chance for the citizens of earth of open their minds to new ideas. Its also the chance for that which separates normal from paranormal to fall away. So many people dabbling in ghost stories and haunted houses, ghost hunts and contacting the dead.

Sadly, its also a front for criminals causing mass damage. Its at this point of year that the disguises get even more silly then is physically thought possible.

At least that was what was currently going through one persons mind. He'd worked in Miami for longer then he could remember now, as a cop and as a CSI. And now he was spending Halloween chasing some dipstick through what seemed like every narrow alleyway Miami had to offer.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine was PISSED. This guy seemed capable of running for miles. He was the only one after him in foot. In the chase the rest of his team had gotten separated from him, and now he was the only chasing this guy.

The guy shot a look behind him, seen Caine still tearing it after him, and put on a burst of speed, skidding round a corner and into a parking lot.--Geez, when does this cop run outta energy, got to get outta here...--

He seen something flash through the air in front of him, and skidded to a halt as someone landed in front of him. A glint of red eyes..

* * *

"No..NOOOOOOOOO!!" Horatio heard the perps terrified scream from up ahead. Wheezing a little he put on speed and entered the car park the guy had escaped into. What he seen made his stomach churn. The perp was lying on the ground, out cold. Some GUY was leaning over the body, right by its neck..

"Hold it right there! Put your hands up and back away!" he yelled at the dark figure. Something about him was weird..

"Well....you found me...how...unfortunate for you...." the guy said as he stood. He didn't look much older then Caine was himself, he had dark red eyes, a pale complexion, and an evil grin on his face.

He started walking towards Horatio, wiping blood from his fingers.

"Hm, tastes not bad...but I bet you're a far tastier treat..."

"STAY BACK!" Horatio yelled at him again, levelling the gun at him. "THATS AN ORDER!"

"How sweet, you think you can order me around..." he glanced from Caine to the perp. "You should be pleased, I caught your little friend for you. You're a lawman by the looks of you. And the way you people wave those weapons around whenever you feel like..."

Was this guy a fruitcake? All Horatio could think was that he was obviously more then a little delusional. Halloween night, vampires...a common association.

"Well unless you fancy one in between your eyes, I'd advise you come with me.." he said calmly, reaching round to his rear pocket, for a set of cuffs for the loony guy. He was interrupted when an ice cold hand clamped around his wrist, yanking it back and up. Another arm locked around his neck, holding him against the guy.

"I wouldn't do that.." he looked at the uniform Horatio wore "Lieutenant Caine...that's a cute name.."

Horatio panicked, how had this guy gotten behind him so fast? It just wasn't possible?

"Now hold still..squriming will only make this harder.."

"What're you-?!" but any questions were silenced as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his neck. Like two pinpricks really. But it was making him so dizzy...

After that he thought no more as he blacked out.

* * *

"--tio? Horatio? are you OK?!" he dimly heard a voice coming from somewhere. After a mammoth argument with the connection between his brain and his eyes, he managed to open them.

"H? wakey wakey man..." it was Delko. He looked worried. Why?

Then he remembered. He'd been chasing the guy, then suddenly his memory ran dry...nothing.

He forced himself to sit up, and felt ready to be sick. What had happened?!

"The suspect-" he asked at last.

Delko winced "He was hiding in a trash bin gibbering about glowing red eyes. We thought he'd escaped at first, when we finally caught up, and found you here, we had to stop the chase, we though you were dead. You're as white as a sheet..H?!"

Horatio had forced himself to his feet. There had to be a reason he had no recollection of the chase...why?!

There was the sudden sound of an ambulance siren, and flashing lights pervaded the area, the noise and light making his head hurt even worse...

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Delko's voice trying to get his attention. But he didn't hear it, all he could think was; what happened?!

Then he finally couldn't stay awake, and felt the floor rush up to meet him as he passed out a second time.

* * *

Calleigh looked up from the copy of a gun magazine she was reading, and stood up as Delko walked back into the lab.

"How is he? what happened?" she asked. Delko had called to give them brief details of what had happened. It was nearly 1 in the am now, late night shift for her, but she was used to it.

"The doc says he doesn't know how it happened, but that H was suffering from severe anaemia...low blood count. He must've pushed himself too hard chasing that perp, and his body couldn't handle it." He shook his head "doesn't make sense though...H has never had this kind of problem before, he's certainly never mentioned it if he has.."

"Poor H. Will he be off work for long?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, docs giving him a week of total rest. Hopefully it wont happen again.."

* * *

The last thing poor Horatio Caine was getting was a peaceful rest. He finally fell asleep after some tossing and turning, only to have his mind invaded by nightmares.

Running through seemingly endless dark winding streets, hearing insane laughter all the while. The sight of blood splashed across the floor. A red gleam...and for some reason, red flower petals..

He sat bolt upright in the bed, staring into space, still digesting the fact that'd been a dream. It was morning now, sunlight was streaming in his window. In the halls outside he could hear voices chattering away. He sighed in relief, and glanced over at the digital clock by his bedside...and felt his blood run

cold. There, sitting in the glass of water he'd asked for last night, was a blood red flower. The light seemed to sink into the petals, making the flowers colour all the more vibrant.

He slithered out of the bed, looking round as if the person responsible for leaving it was still there. HE ran to the window, flinging it open. Nothing. Where the hell had it come from?

* * *

From the shadows of a large nearby tree, a figure watched.

"Such rare blood. It was worth letting you live my pretty little detective.." he smirked, jumping down from the tree. The sunlight didn't bother him, that was merely a myth people had invented through their inane stories. He still couldn't stand to be out in it for too long, a few hours max was all he could stomach. Indoors was fine, fake lighting didn't upset his...delicate constitution.

He could easily have drained the man to the point where he'd die quickly once left. But that human had had extraordinary blood, which was worth cultivating.

So he'd left him still alive, and had hidden in the shadows, watching as the mans friends came running.

NOW to just figure out a way to stay close to the human. He really was a cute little one, so strong-willed.

He needed to look into him a bit more...

* * *

He left for home as soon as the hospital would let him sign himself out. He'd been ordered to take some time off, and quite frankly he felt he needed to.

He wobbled in the door, feeling sleepy again, and got a sight that soon woke him up. There, sitting on the table, was a whole VASE full of those flowers. He backed up, reaching subconsciously for his gun. Was there an intruder?

A quick check revealed there was nothing missing or disturbed. He was baffled. What sort of burglar came in, left a bunch of flowers, then cleared off. He stood, staring at the flowers, unsure what to do with them. He didn't really want to go near them, they creped him out. First the hospital, now his own home.

Was someone stalking him?

In the end he ignored them, and wandered into his bedroom, throwing his jacket over a chair and flopping onto the bed. There, he slowly drifted asleep, too tired to bother changing clothes..

* * *

Another dream. This time he was still in Miami, only it had a new look. Gothic almost. People in costumes roamed around him, laughter and voices mingling together into an incomprehensible blur. Nobody seemed to be taking any notice of him. Looking down at himself, he seen his own clothing was different. Some sort of elaborate gothic-styled suit, black and red.

--what the hell is going on??-- he wondered.

"Isn't the party to your liking?" a cold voice enquired. He whipped round, coming face to face with a well-dressed guy with dark hair....and red eyes. Tucked into the breast pocket of his suit was a red flower...

"You..youre the one who.." all he could sputter out was those words. "-those flowers. Who are you?!"

The guy smirked coldly, and grabbed Caine suddenly, pulling the startled CSI close.

"You really don't remember me do you? Well, give it time. You lot are so prone to losing your memories when you your blood, you should keep them somewhere else.."

All this seemed to go right over Caine's head. he just stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head.

Then he seemed to realise something, "It was you...the reason I passed out in a car lot..anemia my ass, you had something to do with this didn't you?!

The guy just laughed at his captives pissed expression. "You haven't a clue, there's something very special about you, your blood that is.."

"This is some sort of delusional nightmare, it makes no logical sense. WHO. Are. YOU?" Horatio snapped, his usual calm tones reappearing in his voice. He broke free from the person trying to hold him, glaring at him, arms folded.

The man looked at him, then laughed loudly "my dear Caine, you'll find out soon enough who I am...now...its time to wake up..."

"NO! not until you answer me-" but he woke up sitting bolt upright on the bed, the shouted words echoing around his apartment. Then he noticed his jacket was laying on his lap, which meant it had to have been placed over him while sleeping. A cold shiver ran up his spine, what was going on? Halloween was over, these sort of pranks should be long over...right?

* * *

The rest of the week remained intrusion free, no more flowers, no nightmares...nothing. Calleigh and the others rang a few times to see how he was, but that was it. By the end of the week he'd almost pushed it to the back of his mind. until Calleigh's last message.

He'd been in the shower when the phone had rung, so she'd left a voicemail. In it she'd mentioned a new person would be joining them, apparently transferred from some other CSI unit, highly recommended.

He didn't think much of it as he breezed into the lab. It was another perfect sunny day in Miami, and the fresh air on the way to work had made him feel much better. The incident seemed like nothing but a distant memory. Subconiouslty he scratches at the side of his neck. It had been itching all morning, probably a bug bite, herd see if the lab had any itch relief spray...

He stuck his hands into his pockets, humming softly as he headed towards his office. Up ahead he could already see Calleigh in conversation with the new guy, who had his back to Horatio. Something sparked a memory, had he met the guy before?

He sped up, his footsteps barely brushing the ground as he zipped into the office.

Calleigh spotted him and gave him a jaunty wave "morning' H, feeling all better?"

"Sure am, Cal, it wasn't serious..."

"Oh yeah," she added, prodding the new guy in the ribs with a skinny finger "this here's the big boss, Horatio Caine.."

The guy turned to greet Caine, a charming smile all over his face "Nice to meet you detective.."

Horatio couldn't have felt colder if someone had dumped an entire bucket of ice water down his shirt. A flood of memories assaulted his brain, making that mornings breakfast lurch unsteadily. Somehow controlling it he managed to smile and return the sentiment. It was the same guy from the nightmares, no doubt about it. Why was he here?

He listened vaguely to the guy, catching his name was Joseph Mathius.

Cally got a message on her cell and vanished out of the room to take it, leaving the two alone.

Dropping the pretence Mathius grinned at Caine "told you id see you soon detective, remember me?"

Horatio backed up, jumping slightly when he backed right into his desk. Recovering himself slightly he glared at the guy "what is it you WANT?" If you even DARE go near any of the CSI's I'll.."

Whoosh. behind him again. a hand settled against his lower back, and the voice whispered in his ear "you'll what, "Horatio"? Call the cops? Blurt the truth out?" he laughed, the hand wandering slightly lower, making Horatio freeze like an ice statue "nobody will believe you. Besides, im not here to kill or turn anyone, all I want is your blood. You see, you're something VERY special. think of it this way; ordinary blood is like water to us, but blood like yours is like a fine wine, its intoxicating, a rarity. So im not letting you go just yet, I need you~"

"What makes you think I'll let you? I'm not stupid, you'll still get injured by a bullet same as any other?" Horatio responded, his mind a mess, as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. Why was nobody coming to the office? Most mornings he was busy taking calls and sorting cases, but now he was alone, the phone silent as the dead. Why?

"I can help you...how many people can track a suspect by the scent of their blood? hm? I can help you catch those cases your fancy technology cant...not to mention I got a few friends I can call on?"

"Oh? I'm supposed to just let the forces of evil run my lab? don't be ridiculous!" Horatio snapped, turning to face him, angry as hell by now.

"Then let me put it this way. I'm not the only one in this city. You've been lucky so far, none of our kind has wandered within the radius needed to pick up your scent. But last night you ran right to me. But im not alone, there are others in the city, others there that night. Some are not as gentle, they would tear your throat out just to drink the blood. So that's why I had to mark you myself, I have no desire to kill you.."

Seeing Horatio incredulous expression he laughed "I know you don't believe me, so ill show you.." out of view of the others in the lab, he grabbed H's hand.

More memories flooded in, this time not the detectives own. They showed images of a visceral nightmare. People being attacked just as the guy said, blood everywhere, victims left for dead, throats ripped out, drained dry as husks...

The sensation was too strong, Horatio tore his hand free and pelted right towards the nearest bathroom, almost running Delko down as he did.

"H? What's up?" he heard his colleagues voice behind him but eh couldn't stop to chat. To his relief he got to the sink in time, where that mornings breakfast regretfully discharged itself.

"H?" it was Delko again outside the door "Mind if I come in?"

All Horatio could manage was a cough, but luckily Delko took that as a yes and walked in.

"Geez you're white as a sheet, what'd you eat H?"

The Csi shook his head, managing a weak grin "guess that big breakfast was a bad idea Delko, the hospital did say to take it easy..."

Delko didn't look like he believed him, but luckily he let it drop, motioning back out at the hall. H followed him, rubbing at his eyes and sighing. His mind was still a jumble, but he knew he had to do something. Even if it did mean believing this guy whacked out tale. The images had been so strong, the creatures depicted so depraved.

The rest of that morning he could fell Mathius' eyes on him, every time he met caines faze he smirked. One time he walked past him in the hall he whispered "got to make a choice detective, me. Or them?"

* * *

"Calleigh?"

"Mm?"

"You notice anything funny about H?"

Calleigh Duquesne looked up from her case file as Delko spoke.

"Well, he didn't look a little fidgety when I was introducing him to the new guy. For a second he looked really sort of...wigged out, I guess.."

Delko nodded "something's up. I was coming up to his office when he suddenly comes tearing out of and into the bathroom. From the sounds of it he was being sick..."

They were both silent, wondering what was wrong. Horatio wasn't the type to normally show if he was unsettled, but after he'd collapsed on the chase, he'd been a little off-kilter.

Calleigh smiled at last "im sure he's fine, he did lose a lot of blood, anyone's be a little freaked out by that, the hospital probably put him on meds or something, maybe that's why he's feeling ill, sometimes certain foods and drugs don't mix well.."

Delko accepted this with an eventual nod "yeah, its just weird seeing him of all people acting spooked. But your right, im sure he'll fine.."

Calleigh beamed and he smiled back, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down on the couch..

* * *

End of shift, Horatio was alone. Poking his head out of his office he looked around. Nobody there.

Grabbing his things he snuck out of his office, into the elevator and out of the building. It was dark now, a light rain was falling.

He glanced around, making sure nobody was following him, well, Mathius anyway. Then he walked quickly towards his car, almost diving into the seat in hurry.

Seating himself in the vehicle he let out a sigh of relief. He was getting paranoid now, it was all just a joke, the new guy was winding him up. Right?

But deep down he knew it was no joke. He HAD been drained to passing out point by that guy, he'd been shown images of others like him....

He could hardly bring himself to say it. Vampires? It sounded insane.

The drive home he pushed it out of his mind, stopping off to grab a take out, he didn't want to cook that night. He got some a short time later, ambling up the steps to his apartment, unlocking the door and stepping into the warmth of his own home. He let his back rest against the door as he heard it automatically lock behind him.

"Welcome back my dear detective~" a voice butted in.

His stomach sank. Oh god.

"What are you DOING? I thought you had to-"

"Be invited in, that's only if its someone who's unmarked. Since you're my little detective I can come and go as I please....the laws have changed"

"I'm not your anything, get out!" Horatio said calmly "leave me alone. Its one thing you prattling along at work, now you're stalking me?!"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd made a decision my dear detective.."

"Decision?"

"Yes, which is it to be, I stay at your lab and watch over you, and help you work, OR I leave and leave you a walking target for those in the memories..."

Horatio didn't answer. Truthfully it was making him angry he was being railroaded into his decision.

Mathius stepped closer, studying caines expression as he spoke, "I know what you're thinking, but trust me. I CAN help you.."

"But what's the catch?" Horatio said at last with a triumphant stance "like hell you're doing this for free, you WANT something from me don't you?" he realised just what sort of payments it'd want "you want blood, don't you....? You need it.."

"Bravo detective, you're absolutely right. I WOULD need a little "donation" as it were, from you every now again. Downside is of course is you'll pass out right after. But," he shrugged "at least you'll live. Compared to some its a good offer.."

He was right in front of H now, leaving the detective no room to back away.

"At the risk of sounding melodramatic, you'd also be protecting your lab. Their blood would also be a treasure to the more violent ones, they'd never stop at just you, some have a very voracious appetite. I can keep tabs on the others, make sure their safe.."

"But why?" Horatio blurted out "why are you so damn nice to humans if supposedly your race as it were doesn't normally care.."

Mathius chuckled "I like humans, they're resourceful, they're interesting. I like to study you, learn about you, how your civilization changes all the time. Killing loads of you would put a real damper on that, so I always leave enough blood for my targets to keep on living.." he looked closely at Caine "so whets it to be detective..?"

After what felt like an eternity horatio realised he literally was between a rock and a hard place. Catch 22. Dammed if he did, damned if he didn't. May as well go with the least homicidal option.

Mathius chuckled as he heard his target mumble what barely passed for an affirmative.

"Good detective~ Don't worry, ill look after you and your lab~"

But Horatio just shivered and finally edged free from the close quarters.

"Leave" was all he said.

Reluctantly leaving the precious target, the vampire as Horatio now called him, opened the door and left.

Resisting the urge to be sick again, Horatio reluctantly set the take out bags down on the counter. His appetite had been dampened by the deal he'd just been forced to make, but he knew he had to eat. Otherwise the team would cop on he wasn't acting right..

He had to keep this a secret..


	2. Dear Detective?

Two days passed, during which he managed to barely conceal his irritation of Mathius' presence. For his part, the man didn't bug Horatio all that much, unless he was talking to him about a case he left him alone. The wave of animosity and annoyance that came from Caine smacked his senses in the face full force. He had to admire the detectives ability to give off such a display of anger, yet still keep that perfectly charming smile on his face.

Horatio panicked inwardly the first few days, panicking his team'd ask about the whole running and throwing up display Delko had been witness to.

But they acted as normally, and he slowly relaxed. The cases that came up progressed as usual. Mathius followed him to the crime scenes, and would whisper little hints to H if something smelt funny, or if the suspect reeked of lying his ass off. While he never even believed him completely, he would often keep on a suspect if the vampire seemed so certain the person was lying. Scarily, he was often right.

"Do emotions smell or something?" Horatio asked him quietly as they watched a suspect being cuffed and lead away.

"In a way yes."

"Then what do you smell now?"

Mathius made a joke of sniffing the air "pepperoni? sorry, that's someone's lunch." pretending to quail under Horatio's unamused glance he chuckled "im getting a whiff of "scared outta his mind" from your perp there, don't think he's looking forward to prison, im getting mixed moods, some happy, some worried, the usual. And then there's a powerful odour of annoyance...oh wait, that's YOU detective!"

WHACK. Horatio thrust the folder at him, muttering "file this", and walked off, his expression still set to that neutral look.

Mathius laughed to himself. Sooner or later the dear detective would HAVE to smile, and he'd be around to see it~

Calleigh watched the exchange from a distance. Clearly the new guy was very interested in studying Horatios methods of interrogation. He also always seemed to be laughing, he was quite a cheerful guy, good sense of humour. He and Delko got along great at any rate..

* * *

Thankfully, Horatio noticed, Mathius didn't come barging into his home anymore. No more random flowers and people putting blankets over him if he fell asleep on the couch. The frosty, nay Antarctic reception he'd last got upon stepping into the detectives home had been enough to make him back up a little.

Horatio for one was glad of the peace and quiet. If he thought hard enough, this whole farce didn't seem so ridiculous. Sooner or later, if this was, an elaborate prank it had to end right?

By the third day he was almost back to his usual stoic self. His charming attitude that automatically endeared people, and kids to him returned. Calleigh took this as a sign he was all better now, and was reeived as everyone else to see it. Seeing Horatio all tired and ill had been worrying to them all, but now he seemed to have bounced back better.

But sadly, Horatio's plan to brush the whole affair aside was doomed...

That same day he noticed the vampire was yawning constantly.

He told him to sleep, otherwise he'd botch his work.

Mathius stared sleepily at him, then shook his head and muttered an apology and drifted off down the hall.

Horatio frowned, this was odd. He wasn't being his usual too-close-and-clingy self today. Was this a tactic to make him feel awkward for snapping at him?

He growled in annoyance, the guy was full of these little jokes, this was just another one.

But as he sat down at his desk the thought niggled at the back of his head. He decided to go round and see him after work. Then he could really have it out with him.

* * *

He was working a double shift himself, so the vamp went on home some hours ahead of him, still zonked out.

As soon as his shift was over he hopped into his car and looked down at the address he'd gotten from the application file.

It wasn't that far from his own address, typical. With a resigned sigh he set off. No doubt this would be the crowning glory in Mathius' plan. Act dopey all day to lure him round, then he'd be all smiles and clingy-

This self imposed rant was interrupted by the realisation he was there. Parking the 4x4 he normally drove, emblazoned with the CSI lab logo, he checked the building number and jogged up a small set of stairs to get to the door. It was on a vaguely empty street, not many houses lived in. A new development property, Horatio recalled, it had once been a series of posh houses but had since been razed to building modern stylish single person apartments. Quite pricey too.

He knocked lightly, keeping a straight face, trying to hide his annoyance. There was footsteps, then a THUMP sound.

He frowned, rapping at the door again, calling the mans name.

No answer. Shit, this wasn't good. He thought about calling an ambulance, then realised that may not be such a good idea.

Well, only one thing for it, break the door down. He tried it first, to see if it was locked. It sprung open to his surprise. Then he realised, the vampire had no doubt been waiting for him to come, no doubt as part of the days little "make-Horatio-Caine-feel-guilty" prank.

Slipping in, he shut the door behind him, and felt a stab of panic. In a flashback to how he must've looked, the guy was sprawled out on the floor, white as a sheet.

"Hey, HEY!" he called crouching down beside him, shaking his shoulder. No response. Crap, he'd fainted or something. What as he supposed to do?

Oh wait...vampire, right...maybe the smell of blood would snap him out of it.

He looked around for a knife, or something sharp. On spotting one in a block along with its siblings, he was halfway to the counter when the door suddenly rattled in its hinges. Ducking instinctively he pulled his gun from its holster, holding his breath for a moment, then he began to speak;

"Who's there-" BAMBAMBAM.

The door rattled even more violently in its hinges, and he swore he could hear something snarling outside.

Quickly he grabbed a chair and jammed it under the door handle, followed by another, and a side table he spotted.

This seemed only to make whatever was on the other side mad.

"I can smell your blood, little human...open the door and let me in. that fool cant help you know...I know you're afraid of him.."

The voice sounded like someone speaking through treacle, it made a shudder run up Horatio's spine.

Deciding at last, he put the gun down beside Mathius and ran for the kitchen knife, closing his eyes and dragging the serrated blade across his palm. Warm blood gushed out of the wound, and he dropped the knife with a hiss of pain. That would have to do, the door frame was splintering as whoever or whatever was outside continued its barrage of attacks.

Crack, another hinge.

Quickly horatio knelt down by the vampire, waving his hand at him, hoping the smell would entice him to wake up and deal with the unwelcome intruder.

CRASSSH. The door flew off its hinges and hit the ground inches away from where Caine crouched beside the unconious figure. At the same time the door hit the floor, Horatio felt a funny sensation in his hand, like....he was being nibbled on. That same dizzying, nauseating feeling was back. But he didn't look round, he didn't need to. Well, he couldn't.

His gaze was transfixed by the creature in the doorway. It looked vaguely human, like some kind of muscle man. But there the resemblance ended, its face looked more feral, red eyes glinting in the artificial light of the apartment. Its skin looked dark, with shifting patterns he took to be blood vessels shifting under its skin.

Quickly Horatio shifted how he crouched, so that the thing couldn't see his hand being nom nom'd on.

"What're you...?" he asked at last, not taking his eyes off it "stay back!"

"Don't bother reaching for your gun, it wont work little human.." he eyed Horatio, then sniffed the air deeply. Then he let out a deep laugh.

"What a scent, ive stumbled on the jackpot here! To think that fool hasn't asked you for blood yet. Ill just have to do it for him!"

Horatio literally DID try to run then, or back up at least. But the man in the doorway moved with a speed that belied his bulk. Somehow he covered the space between himself and Horatio in a split second, his clammy hand snapping around the detectives neck. With a scary ease he lifted him up off the floor.

Struggling to breathe Horatio vaguely seen something glinting. Fangs. Oh crap. he struggled even more, but air was running out...

"Time for lights out, human!" it spat, pulling the flailing Caine closer towards him..

He laughed as Caine attempt to kick him in the chest, but it didn't even bother him..

He leant ever closer to the mans neck, the temptation so strong, and such intoxicating blood. He could feel the blood vessels pulsing beneath his fingers, could feel the mans pulse weakening, like a butterfly flapping against a window blind. And it was getting weaker..

Then an abrupt pain tore through his arm and he was forced to let the human go as he screamed in rage, trying to pull the bloodied knife out from his wrist. Looking up he seen the other vampire was wide awake. He'd caught Caine just as he fell, and was propping the dazed human up against him, holding him to his chest.

The attackers attention darted to the humans bleeding hand. So that's what he'd been doing, the little wretch. he'd been letting the other feed the whole time he'd been crouching on the floor, seemingly afraid.

Mathius smirked, holding protectively onto the human.

"You're not having him Rylam, im afraid this sweet little morsel is mine~"

Stuck in the middle Horatio began to feel like a piece of food, not a living being.

"Your pathetic Mathius, you haven't even drained him yet....what a waste, you having such a delicious morsel, you'd be better off handing him over to me.."

"And let you kill him, in your dreams!" Mathius laughed, holding Caine even tighter. His head resting against the other's shoulder Caine tried to speak, but his brain was all jumbled up from nearly being choked to death. He could still feel that cold hand around his neck like a noose of ice..

Craning round he could see his gun on the floor at his feet..

While the other two made bravado-infused smart ass comments at each other, he nudged it with his foot, managing to lift it off the floor and onto his shoe. He had only one chance at this..

Gathering as much energy as he had he broke free from Mathius' hold, kicking to gun up in the air with his foot. It spun lazily in the air, before falling back down and into Horatios waiting hands. He raised it and fired right at the things face.

It roared in rage but Horatio just kept firing, emptying the whole clip into its face. He was a master marksman if nothing else, one shot hit the thing directly in the eye. The other shots clipped his ears and had, one even smack right into his shoulder.

Blood spurted to the floor and the thing staggered back. It glared balefully at Caine with its good eye

"You'll regret that, you wretched little human!" he hissed.

Even though his heart as pounding like a jackhammer, and he knew he'd probably be in shock later, Horatio kept a calm face.

"LEAVE." he hissed in icy tones.

The thing, named Rylam it seemed, threw backs his head and roared with laughter, "you've got some guts for a human, and next time I catch you, ill tear 'em out!" he looked at Mathius "without concentual blood donation you cant hope to protect him, next time you leave your little human alone, ill be there!"

Then he was gone, haring away into the night.

Horatio stood where he was, gun still aimed at the doorway. Mathius moved quickly and shut the door. Well, crammed it back into its holdings at any rate, then repropped it with the chairs..

"We got lucky, im the first person to move in here....I doubt anyone heard the shots, I put a few old charms around the place to keep myself off the radar..." he stepped up beside Caine, who was still staring at the door.

"Detective..?" he queried, brushing a hand along Horatio's cheek gently, the man felt cold to the touch. Horatio jumped, finally breathing again, he jolted away from Mathius, staring at him like he was mad.

"Easy detective..." the vampire soothed. "he's gone, I think that little show of bravado scared him off." he looked admiringly at the human "you got guts, standing up to someone like him. Remember those memories I showed you? Well he's responsible for some of the newer ones. He's a real bastard and no mistake. He's been busting my back since he found out I don't tend to kill my prey. Says im a disgrace. Pfft, screw him I say.."

Horatio just nodded, dumbfounded. Truthfully he barely even believed he'd just done that. Closing his eyes he quelled the urge to be sick AGAIN. A few deep breaths and it felt better...

Someone pressed something cold into his hand., Opening his eyes he seen it was a glass of water. gratefully he drank the whole thing in one go, sighing in relief.

"Thas' better..." he mumbled, then cleared his throat, looking at the vamp dead on "what as he talking about, "Concnetual donation?" What does it mean?"

Mathius winced "right to the point as ever detective" he sighed "making you pass out in the car park was only a way of marking you as potential prey. For you to be completely safe, a target has to willingly surrender it.."

"Why didn't you mention this? And why were you out cold on the floor? Were you supposed to have had something to drink before now?"

Another guilty wince "well, yes. Ideally its every 2nd day, just a small amount. We can stretch what we drink out to a maximum of 4-5 days, but I guess I ran down faster then usual.."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Horatio said fiercely, almost annoyed "you go to all the trouble of hunting my work and home down to get me to agree to you staying here, then you just say nothing?!"

Another sigh "well, you seemed pretty cranky about the whole business. I figured id leave it awhile before asking you, you didn't seem too enthralled at the prospect the last time we spoke about it.."

Agh, more guilt. Was this guy trying to be nice or was this another guilt trick?

"This is insane..." he muttered, "vampires? Special blood? Surrender?" he closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with one clammy hand, realising his nerves felt like they were shot "I always knew Miami was full of darkness underneath the glitter, but not THIS! THIS is.."

"..nuts, right?" Mathius finished. Caine nodded, looking for a split second hopelessly lost, then the facade of calm sprung up again.

"Exactly.." he said bluntly. "this is nuts."

The vampire sighed "don't you ever let the guard down detective? You smile and smile at people when you talk to them but its all a front.." he tilted his head to the side, watching Horatio, who'd backed up subconsciously and was standing there with his arms folded around his slender frame. The gun was still clutched in his hand, although he knew it to be empty.

"Detective?" he asked again. Horatio jumped glancing back up at him "sorry. I was...thinking.." he said at last.

The human was silent for a few more moments, then he spoke "how long will a full feed last you?" he asked.

"Uh...providing there's not too many fights with el dirt bag from earlier. About a week? maybe less..." he finally surmised. "why?"

Horatio sighed, shivering slightly, whether it was annoyance or unease he didn't know. But he kept arms folded and at last spoke, still staring at the wrecked door which had been propped up in place. "Then do it."

Mathius raised an eyebrow, was his dear detective actually willing to trust him?

"You're sure detective?" he said, eyebrows raised "how do you know you can trust me?"

"I CANT!" Horatio snapped, then calmed himself "but i..i don't want to die, I have too many people to take c are of. And if this means your not quite friend cant get too close to me, to my LAB, my CSIS, then ill do whatever it takes. Besides." another soft sigh "you'll end up dead without it. Even I can see this is serious.."

He wandered over and flopped down on the couch, the gun clattering to the hardwood floor. Letting his head rest in his hands he sighed. How had his life become so complicated. Well, it was complicated before. But now it was just madness. It sounded like a cheesy sci-fi horror movie..

The sensation of the couch cushions shifting slightly announced the presence of the vamp beside him. A pale hand brushed strands of strawberry blonde hair away from his neck. He fidgeted again, but forced himself to stay still.

"Your sure my little detective..?" came the questioning voice again.

Horatio sighed, he wasn't sure, no. But he hadn't a choice. If a THING like the attacker could get so close to HIM, imagine what'd do if it ever found the lab.

It looked like he literally DID need Mathius' help.

But at last, he nodded again, saying one word; "yes."

He kept his gaze on the far wall, all too aware of what was about to happen. But his stomach still lurched at the first contact, the sensation of sharp pinpricks breaking the skin. Then the world seemed to blur into a mass of colours, then the lights began to fade. He was passing out again. Whether this was a part of the process of it was his body responding to hid blood vanishing he didn't know..

He thought he was going to fall off the couch, but a strong pair of arms attached around his waist and held onto him as he drifted ever closer towards sleep..

"That's enough, my little detective.." he heard the voice say, but he was too light-headed to reply. He just felt like a rag doll, incapable of moving his own limbs.

"Whoops, looks like someone's a little drowsy...sorry my little detective...I didn't mean to draw quite so much.." he heard Mathius saying again. he tried to dismiss the notion he wasn't OK, but that just made his head spin. Then the blurry colour room took a disturbing tilt as he felt himself being picked up in those same strong arms.

"C'mon. bed for you I think.." the far off voice said. Horatio tried, really he did, to object, but then the whole world went black and he passed out again.

* * *

Birds chirping brought him out of the haze he passed out into. For one second he thought he'd gotten so drunk he'd passed out, and that this was merely the mother of all hangovers. Then it all came flooding back and he used language that would make a sailor blush.

"Morning," a voice beside the bed remarked, Making Horatio bolt out of the bed and away from the voice so fast he actually fell out the other side of the bed. Perched on the edge Mathius couldn't help but laugh a little as Horatio dragged the top half of his body back into the bed to glower at him.

"Sorry, sorry.." he apologised to the peevish human "but that was kind of funny.." he tugged Horatio back onto the bed and put a hand on his forehead, "hm, temperatures fine. You may feel a little tired but you'll be fine, just take it easy OK?"

Horatio half heartedly batted the hand away. Embarrassment coursed through him, he'd passed out on someone else's bed. He hadn't even retained the sense to get home.

"Don't look so down, its not like I did anything while you ere asleep, I was sleeping on the couch in there!" the vampire added, thinking that was the reason behind Horatios silence.

But Horatio was lost in his own thoughts, --Oh yeah, after what happened last night you ere seriously gonna drive? In the state your nerves were in youd've probably crashed the car..-- a chiding voice said in his head. He let his head rest on his knees, asking "what time is it?"

"Time to go work...the shift starts in an hour...hey were you going?" Mathius trailed off, for the detective had hopped off the bed and was weaving his way towards the door.

"Ima go get my car...ill see you at work." he said bluntly, followed by "don't even mention that whole mess, get me?"

"As if I would.." was the answer, and Horatio stumbled down the steps. The fresh morning air cleared his head a litter, and he sighed. Getting into the car he spotted the arks from Mathius biting him. It looked suspicious, so he quickly located a band-aid in his cars first aid kid and used it to over it. If anyone asked, it was just a scratch..


	3. Driving the Point Home

It wasn't until he arrived outside the lab he realised he'd left his weapon behind him. He groaned, letting his head rest on the steering wheel, then jolting back upright as he inadvertently hit the horn, scaring the local wildlife out of a nearby tree with the short blast. It was only as he was about to pull out and drive back that the others car parked alongside his. Rolling down the windows he took the gun from the grinning Mathius. Shoving it into its holster he parked the car and zipped out, followed at a leisurely pace by Mathius. Even with his back to him, Horatio could sense the other was grinning.

--What did you expect?-- that same voice chided him mockingly -he got what he wanted from you. Full licence to use you as a walking blood bank...-- somehow he felt frustration rise again. Was he really in control of this, or was he just a little toy to Mathius? A pawn in a war against the likes of that crazy from the night before..

--I cant deny that it happened, hell that thing nearly choked me to death...-- a horrible feelings wept over him and he halted in his tracks, recalling that awful sensation of nearly passing our for good. He felt chilled as it at last sank in he'd nearly died. He'd come close to it before in this line of work. But for some reason that fact it had been some abnormal creature weirded him out even further..

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he instantly jerked away, sighing and muttering an apology when he remembered who it was.

"Take it easy my little detective," Mathius murmers quietly "I wont let that happen to you again..im sorry you were put in such a difficult position.."

Horatio shook his head and scurried into the building. He needed to work this out in his own time...

But he'd barely gotten in the door then his attention was drawn to a case that'd cropped dup that morning. Calleigh had apparently already left, so he reversed direction and rove out to the scene, Mathius following him to his mild annoyance.

* * *

"You're gonna wanna see this H, its pretty gruesome," Calleigh greeted him at the crime scene. A body was staked to a wall, a metal pole driven right through its chest. the throat had been mercilessly ripped out or slashed. But there was little blood.

"What do you think it is?" she asked as he studied it, hands on hips, peering over the sunglasses he often wore. He'd grabbed them from his car so Calleigh wouldn't notice how sleepy he looked.

"I think...we've got an obsessive, perhaps cultist theme?" he said at last "maybe....someone thinks this symbolises revenge or something along those lines. It very precise, deliberately set out this way, so there more then mere murder here, there's a deeper meaning to the killers actions.."

Calleigh nodded in agreement and went to fetch her kit. Mathius quickly stepped up beside Caine.

"Bad news detective...it smells like one of my kind."

Horatio turned his head to look at him so fast his glasses slipped down a few centimetres, an almost comical look when mixed with the gob smacked expression.

"What?!" he whispered softly, "are you sure..?"

Mathius nodded "there's no mistaking it.."

Horatio groaned "is it..?"

"Him? I cant be sure...its harder to tell distinctive smells, plus its been some time since, the scents fade fast..."

Horatio groaned, rubbing his forehead, pushing the glasses back up, "this just keeps getting better.."

Calleigh returned, casting a glance at Horatio, puzzled at how quiet he was, but then again he looked tired. Maybe he hadn't slept well..

Horatio shook himself slightly, and got down to work, but at the back of his mind the doubt continued to grow.

They took what evidence they could, then returned to the lab.

* * *

Horatio let his head rest on the lab bench in front of him. In front of him a dna check was running, and he awaited the little chirp that would show him who this guy was. Theres been no ID, and no wallet. Robbery? Maybe. But the main motive HAD to be cult inspired murder.

--Or an obsessed vampire that wants your blood to paint the walls with.-- his brain interjected.

He uttered a soft groan and sat back up, his hair sticking up in several new directions. Before he could correct it, the computer brought up a page result.

The victim had been arrested for petty theft, but had no connections any religious movements, at least nothing noted on file. He could've been a closet lunatic and nobody could've known..

"Any news H?" it was Calleigh. She stopped short beside him, stifling a laugh "H, your hair..." she reached out and managed to flatten some of the sticky up strands while muffling her amusement.

Horatio cast her an amused smile, and ran a hand through his hair, restoring it to normal "sorry, I was drifting off, this thing was taking ages. But we got a result.."

Calleigh nodded, then asked "You OK, H?"

He jolted slightly "huh, yeah, im fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem tired today.."

Horatio sighed "well, had a bad headache when I woke up this morning, its fine now, I just wasn't feeling too bright for awhile.."

She nodded "you've had a rough week or two haven't you?"

He laughed softly "nothing I cant get used to." god what a lie. He'd never get used to THIS. Blood draining super monsters, and one chasing after his neck 24/7.

She accepted his excuse and showed him the coroners report "Alexx says there was little to no blood left in the body...whoever killed him somehow drained all of it out. But we found no blood at the scene. He's been dead since late last night."

Last night, when Horatio had shot blindly at that creature.

"This reeks of cultist or possibly insanity.." Horatio murmured "the ritualistic way the body was displayed, like the murderer wanted us to find it.."

There'd been no finger prints of DNA other then the victims. The killer had been precise, and smart.

--He ripped the throat out so wed never find any bite marks. THATS why there's no blood...but I cant tell them that..--

He blinked as his nose itched then he sneezed, alarming Calleigh when his head slipped from the hand it was resting on and struck the flat lab table in front of him.

"H?" she was defiantly laughing now, but her giggles were tinted with concern.

For the first time in nearly a week, Horatio felt the urge to laugh. He looked up, meeting calleighs amused gaze, then they both burst out laughing.

Walking past the room Mathius paused seeing his dear detective and the pretty blonde laughing like loons.

--At last my dear detective, you smiled..-- he thought with relief.

Hating to interrupt them but needing to, he cautiously slipped into the room.

Horatio noticed him and sat up properly, a faint red mark on his forehead the source of amusement.

"What've you got?" he asked, quelling the fresh wave of giggelfits.

"Another murder." was all Mathius said, and this shut Horatio and calleighs giggles right up.

"Another?" she asked, looking baffled.

"Yes, its only just been called in, but the soco think it may have been not long after the first one.."

They all shared the same con cerned look. If this was s serial killer on a fast paced rampage then they had to act fast.

* * *

So that's why three CSI's went pelting out of the lab straight to the scene. This one was in a maze of back streets, inside a small apartment. In complete contrast to the open plan home they'd found the first one in. Clearly rich or middle class made no difference.

Calleigh and Mathius examined the body while Horatio prowled the surrounding rooms for any clues. Ina bedroom a window was wide open. Possible entry? Horatio looked out, seen a fire escape and sighed. People were in the habit of leaving windows open, thinking because they were on the 2nd or third floor nobody'd bother. Wrong.

But there was no sign of forced entry, not even a scuffle. The window was wide open, warm balmy air ruffling Horatios hair.

He was about to withdraw from the window when he seen someone crouching beside some trash cans down in the alley.

"Hey, hey you!" he called "stay where you are, I need to talk to you...."

But when the figure looked up at him, he seen beneath the hoodie it wore, that blood was smeared around its mouth. His heart jolted, and before he knew what he was doing he was clambering out fire escape, vaulting down from the railings. He landed heavily on his feet, and took off after the figure. It let him get close enough then scampered off

Caught up in the chase, driven by his fury at this whole business, Horatio ran further away from his only protector.

He barely noticed which route he took, dodging trash cans and once even someone's bicycle that the creature flung at him. It hit him pretty hard in the stomach but he flung it aside and carried on. There was nobody around, this was a labyrinth of a place, but he knew somewhere there was an open-air market, which probably explained the lack of passers by.

Up ahead he seen it scamper into an alleyway semi drenched in shadow. Large industrial waste bins blocked part of the entrance, but he squeezed in..

And wished he hadn't.

Up ahead was another person, who turned slowly to face the now hesitant detective.

"Well well...you did well, bringing him here.." the shadowy figure patted the thing like it was a puppy.

Horatio backed up, but met resistance. Someone grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back with one meaty hand, the other arm locking around his shoulders.

"At last, we get to see what that fool has deserted his kind for.." the first one stepped up close to Horatio and sniffed the air "remarkable. This scent is prized among our kind, only once in a great many years is a special scent like this born.."

Without warning he sliced at the captives shirt tearing the collar of his shirt, smirking as he seen the band aid covering the humans neck.

"So...he has been using you.." he whispered "how can even a weakling like him resist?" he grinned, gleaming fangs emerging. He threaded a hand through Horatios hair, yanking his head back and slightly to the side, leaving the main vein wide open.

"Now to take a sample of my own.." he laughed, the victims attempts to struggle were useless.

The piercing pain this time was much worse. It felt like the guy was driving ice cold metal into his neck. He felt his blood begin to chill, contrasted by the warmth of thin trickle that fled down his neck, soaking into his shirt.

He tried to let his legs to weak and collapse, but the one holding up him was too strong, compared to him Horatio weighed little at all...

Then the pain was suddenly withdrawn, and there was a smashing noise. The one holding him let him go, and he hit the ground with a smush.

Looking up he blurrily seen a hazy figure mowing down the one draining him along with his little pet.

All he could discern was there was blood everywhere, or at least it seemed like it. Then again he was still having fuzzy vision so it could've been a tap dancing ostrich and hedve still not been able to understand it.

--Gun...shoot..-- his mid tried to say. But he couldn't get himself to move, it was as if he was paralyzed..

Out of the corner of his eye he seen the big brute that'd been restraining him running off into the distance, snarling about alerting the master.

Back to the mysterious rescue, the new attacker seemed to have driven the owner and pet back. But he still stood there, breathing heavily, growling under his breath about people meeting their end if they hurt his "dear detective".

Taking a few deep breaths Horatio got slowly to his feet with the aid of the wall.

--Is this...bloodlust, what that thing last night was on? I have to stop him, before the others track us...--

"NOW its time to die, this is what you get for hurting him! ILL TEAR YOU APART!"

"NO, NO, you don't get it! Me and the big guy, we was just hired to get proof he's really as special as the master thinks he is. He said it was just a test!!" the guy sounded petrified. Horatio guessed he'd been paid to do this, and was just a hired goon, a dim-witted lackey who'd have no idea of the real plan.

"I don't care, ill tear you apart either way!"

He raised one clawed hand, ready to tear through the others neck, but suddenly there was a blur of motion and someone flung themselves at him, hooking their arms around his shoulders, trying to restrain him.

The scent of Horatio's blood was enough to catch his attention, but so did the detectives shaky voice;

"Stop, stop it now....the others...find us....if they see you.."

he could feel the mans heartbeat as if in his head, his detective was trying to protect them both.

"Run, coward...but tell your master if he dares show his face, he'll pay.."

The guy turned and ran, leaving the two alone.

Horatio let go and stumbled back. He seen his protector of sorts shudder, then he breathed a sigh of relief ands turned to Horatio.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me dear detective. That's our advanced state, when we fight, our true nature comes out. Even I cant help it.."

Horatio just shook his head, still feeling cold "its...all right.." he uttered at last, rubbing at his neck "I owe you for saving me.."

Mathius stepped up to him and used a handkerchief from his pocket to mop up the wounds on his precious detective. A spare band aid was produced from a side pocket, and Horatio was able to hide the second mark. The fact his clothes were torn was a bit more tricky..

"How did you find me.."? he asked at last. Mathius smiled, stroking the place where the band aid now lay.

"I told you, because of you willing let me take blood. I can sense a lot more now, your moods, your distance....your heartbeat...I tracked you using all of those. The pain you were in felt like a punch to the gut.."

Horatio looked stunned by all this. But he didn't flinch, swat the hand away or argue. Just stared dumbfounded at him. Completely confused by how this whole mess was escalating.

But if he hadn't let him take the blood… He'd done it out of sympathy and worry for his CSI's. He hadn't thought how it would help him. Hs main line of thought was safeguard his lab, he'd always thought he could defend himself since he knew what was after him . But this incident had proved him wrong. He'd re4cklassly pursued the small figure, assuming because he'd injured Rylam the night before, a weak little thing like that'd be easy prey for a 9mm.

Instead he'd run straight into a another noose, a second one which had been very nearly tightened...

"Not many things can stop a vampire in full bloodlust....you took a great risk doing that..."

"I didn't want...didn't want the others finding us and seeing all this, they'd kill you or something worse.."

Another smile, and a hand ran through Horatio's hair, sorting it out, the action oddly soothing...

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, silly detective...you have to be more careful.."

A weak laugh from Horatio "in this job, careful's meant to be the main aim...guess I goofed that up huh..?"

"Horatio?! WHERE ARE YOU?" that was Calleigh. Mathius quickly stepped back so that when Calleigh rounded the corner she seen the two standing there, innocent as ya like.

She noticed the state they were both in, rumpled clothing, torn in Horatio's case.

"What happened?" she asked, hurrying up to them.

"I was, chasing someone I seen hiding in the alley. They were covered in blood, but I ran into trouble. Apparently he had some friends hiding in wait.."

"An ambush?" Calleigh asked.

Mathius nodded "seems so, by the time I caught up-"

"-was already in over my head," Horatio finished, "too many to fight off, then they ran when he showed up.." meaning Mathius.

"Did you get a good look at them?"

Horatio shook his head "they were wearing disguises, it was all a set up...probably hired by the killer to interfere with the investigation. They knew a cop or CSI'd pursue someone so they used that to their advantage.."

"You should've called it in H," she reprimanded him.

He looked suitably chastened "sorry Calleigh, I didn't think. It was work enough keeping up, the guy was stronger then he looked..."

She nodded, it had been an impulse. Even the best made that mistake. What could've been the killer had made reason flee the scene, against the potential chance of stopping the guy..

"Are you hurt..?" she asked.

Horatio shook his head "a few scratches, not much.."

"All the same maybe you'd better go to the hospital?" Calleigh began, but Horatio cut her off gently.

"Its fine, really, it looks worse then it is.." and given he looked like a scarecrow she couldn't help agree.

"At least go get some rest..." she advised.

When they got back to the lab Horatio couldn't help agreeing with her that it was a good idea...

* * *

So at calleighs insistence he staggered home early. He crawled into bed, but not until after he'd double locked the door and pushed a table in front of it. Obsessive, but after seeing what'd happened to the door at Mathius' place he wasn't taking any risks. Even if Mathius himself did have a funny habit of inviting HIMSELF in.

Closing his eyes he forced the incident from his mind, but sleep provided no respite. Instead he was in another nightmare..

Being chased again, only this time he couldn't see his intruder, though he knew who it was. That creep from the attack. He could see fangs gleaming, hear maniacal laughter..

"Detective.."

A voice drifted into his dream and he bolted upright.

Blinking sleep away eh sat up, and seen a blurry figure in front of him. A blurry figure that was dripping blood.

"Oh my god-" he cut himself off as he bolted off the bed and over to where the person stood. As his vision refocused he knew wof course it was Mathius, he'd gotten in the same way he always did, without Horatio even knowing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Got into another fight...a few blocks from here...I was..coming over to see you after my shift ended, to see if you were OK..and I spotted a bunch of what I assumed were Rylam's goons lurking near your apartment, so I tore into them.."

"How many were there?!" Horatio was bumbling about the kitchen, desperately searching for bandages, in other words, the first aid kit..

"5 of them.."

"5?! What were you thinking?!" grabbing the kit Horatio whirled round to look at him "you could've gotten killed.."

"But so could YOU detective...and your what matters. I'll survive. Had they done this to you, you wouldn't have.."

"But..but..." was all a stunned Horatio could mange.

"You sound like a motor boat detective.." he chuckled.

"A motor-butt?" Horatio shook his head to clear the line of thought, then resumed worrying. "why were they coming here..? I thought they could enter unless.."

"They cant...but no doubt they've gotten you out somehow.."

"You mean id've run out to investigate..?" Horatio muttered.

"Exactly...its not your fault. Its your isntincts..youre a cop, a CSI..it's in your nature to investigate...you worry others may be hurt...or in danger...but you don't think about the dangers to yourself.."

"That doesn't matter-" Horatio started, attempting to wrest with the sleeve of Mathius' jacket, so he could bandage the cut underneath up.

A hand ruffled his hair and he looked up at him.

"That's sweet detective...but I'll be fine by morning.."

"We still have to bandage them up. Stop any more blood escaping.." Horatio frowned, then forcefully sat the vampire down, prodding his shoulder "take the jacket off, I cant reach the worst injuries.."

Muffling a laugh at the detectives single-minded determination he did as he was told. He sat there, while the detective frowned and pulled a somewhat adorable concentration expression, focusing deeply on what he was doing..

"There!" he sat back, looking slightly less concerned "that'll do for now..."

He looked up from the tangle of bandages still on his lap, to see Mathius was restraining a smile.

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"You, dear detectve..i come barging in here, bleed all over the floor...and all you worry about is bandaging a few injuries...your not even angry.? You've got blood all over your suit now, but you don't seem to mind.."

Horatio shrugged "you were hurt.." he offered weakly, focusing on the bandages tangled hopelessly on his lap "what does a floor matter? I can wash it.."

"You're the least selfish person ive ever met my dear detective...and ive met a lot of people. After the day you've had, most people be thinking about themselves, wanting rest and recuperation.."

"I've, I guess, accepted what's going on...it doesn't bother me as much now.." Horatio finally admitted, shrugging lightly, his hands now tangled, mummy-like, in the loose bandaging. trying to free his hands only tightened the bonds.

Mathius chuckled "silly detective. Here, let me.." he began deftly unravelling the detectives hands. When he finished, he reached up and brushed the detectives neck on impulse, as he had when he'd been about to take the blood from him the previous night.

It was only for a split second, but the detective still flinched, a momentary panic showing in his deep blue eyes, and he tensed up just a little.

"See? you're still uneasy about it...don't lie detedtive..if you're unhappy, say so.."

Horatios heart sank, he hadn't meant to react to it at all, but maybe the guy was right, deep down part of him was still saying this was utter madness. An affront to the science he'd always pursued...

"...I..." he sighed "im sorry..."he stared down at the bandage free hands resting in his lap.

A hand propped his chin up, so his vision was directly met by the couch's other occupant. Who smiled at the confused human.

"Don't be a silly little detetcive..I'd be more worried if you weren't a little scared...it proves your human. Your alive..." he poked the detectives nose, making him go cross-eyed. The human scowled lightly, batting his hand away. But a muffled laugh escaped the confines of the facade.

"Heh, made ya laugh, im off the hook!" Mathius crowed mock-triumphantly.

Horatio sputtered, then burst out laughing. "You are such a..." but he didn't finish, just shaking his head and laughing.

The vampire smiled, mission accomplished, cheer up his dear detective.

Calming himself fast as he could, Horatio looked at Mathius "what about...you know.." he indicated the two different band aids covering two different puncture marks on his own neck "aren't you going to need..?"

"I can probably manage..." the vampire trailed off weakly as Horatio folded his arms and gave him a "I find that hard to believe" look.

"All right all right...maybe.." he admitted.

"Just say so then.." Horatio said finally "if you blank out again and that guy shows up, were ALL dead...last time was lucky. You woke up in time.."

"Because you had the sense to wake me.." Mathius interrupted, "I'll be fine.." he trailed off, seeing that same stern look on Horatio's face.

But beneath the almost emotionless front, he could still catch a faint scent of fear and unease.

"Its OK detective, "he got to his feet "you stopped the bleeding, that's enough.." he started to leave, but Horatio darted up from the seat, grabbing his arm and spinning him round to face him.

"Don't lie...if you have to...say so," Horatio partially mimicked the vampires words from minutes before. The torn collar had shifted, the covered puncture marks in full view. It was getting harder to resist temptation…The warmth of the grip on his sleeve, the sound of blood pulsing through such strong veins…

Sensing he was winning horatio pressed the matter "I cant beat that thing if it shows up again....and I cant have you falling over left right and centre..either you do what you have to or we're both up shit creek without a paddle!"

Then suddenly he was grabbed in the others arms, held in what felt like a bear hug. The sensation of the bandage being removed from his neck, and the same spot being gently bitten again…Then that dizzying feeling came back, and his legs nearly buckled. Partly it was his own fear, his mind rebelling against the sensation. That was why he'd passed out so fast before...because he hadn't WANTED to stay awake, fear had dragged him towards sleep..

He fought against that same feeling, telling himself to stop being so stupid, stay awake.

And so the feeding vampire got surprise when eh finished, and his dear detedtctive was still conscious. A little spaced out, but awake.

"What ARE you trying to do, detective? You humans normally tend to black out after a moment or two. The sensation alone sends most people to sleep.." he looked at the sleepy gaze that met his.

"Told you....used to it.." Horatio managed after a monumental effort, THEN added "what smells like blue?" then he lost grip on the waking world, and passed out.

Propping him up Mathius laughed "you are a funny little thing, my dear detective. You never think of yourself, even when it hurts you.."

Then he picked him up with ease, carrying him over to the bed and tucking him up in it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! ^__^ I drew a little thank you fanart, for the nice reveiwers whove encouraged em to keep writing this! but FFnet wont let me post the URL, so go to yamanakaangel . deviantart . com and it'll be in the recent gallery on the front page!


	4. Target Lost

Again, with the waking up with a pounding head. Horatio groaned, argued with his stomach and mercifully won on the "let's not throw up" argument.

"Morning," a familiar voice said. Horatio bolted upright, staring in dopey befuddlement at the vampire, opened his mouth to ask what was going on, and then remembered it all.

"Argh..." he groaned. He'd done it again. Walking gullible blood bank that he was...

"Take it easy, you've had quite a night..." the vampire chuckled. He had the shades pulled, for while he was good at staving off the sunlight's influence, when he could, he hid from it. Thus the room was partially darkened, which made Horatio question what time of day it was.

"Time for work." was the answer he dreaded.

And thus, Mathius found himself being shoved out the door with grumbled instructions to go on ahead.

Back inside, Horatio groaned internally at the prospect of going to work, but knew he couldn't very well pull a sicky, that'd be too suspect. So with a heavy feeling in his stomach, he had a swift shower and changed his clothes before bolting out to his car.

Such a hurry he was in he didn't notice someone watching him from up a tree...

* * *

The place was pure pandemonium by the time he got there. People were running about like headless chickens. He was redirected to a new crime scene, yet another of the strange murders, where a worried Calleigh announce there'd been a whole string of them last night. After scene collection he returned to the lab, where he, like everyone else was swamped with trying to find out how this killer was killing so many so fast...

Calleigh theorized it had to be a whole cult of them, and Horatio admitted it made sense, although it worried him to admit it...

At the end of their shift, the evidence had all been catalogued, and some progress made, although not much. Tired and hungry Horatio left a little early, while Calleigh stayed behind to study the evidence just a little longer...

* * *

She yawned and sat back rubbing her eyes. There was something odd about the killings, there was no doubt...but what?

A loud belch distracted her from her musings and she looked up in time to see Mathius wander by. Catching his eyes she mimed falling off her chair from the force of it. He laughed and wandered in to see what she was doing.

"Slooow progress," was her reply when he asked how things were going.

"Ditto," he yawned "I've seen so many blood samples tonight ill be processing them in my sleep..."

"Why not? I'm sure H'll pay overtime for that..."

That got a laugh "true, he's got to be the most laid-back boss I've ever worked for...last guy I worked with was an uptight git that tore ya a new one if you so much as sneezed at a bad time."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow "that bad huh? No wonder ya asked to transfer..." she smiled "but your right, Horatio's a great boss, he doesn't have to yell at you to get you to do anything if ya get my drift..."

Mathius nodded "I'm going to go get some coffee, you fancy a cup?"

Calleigh nodded enthusiastically "LOVE caffeine, sounds great..."

* * *

The next day Horatio found himself back to the usual mayhem. Chasing another suspect. The guy had run off when Horatio had attempted to question him, and it seemed like he'd lost him. He'd rounded a corner, and was just about to call it in when someone landed on him from above. He felt his head hit the ground hard, stars passed across his vision and he cried out in pain.

Then he heard laughter, felt a hand grab his collar, and eh freaked out. End of the tether, no more tricks...

With a cry of anger he used all the strength he had to push the figure off him, catching them by surprise. They fell off him with a yelp, and he was on his feet and off running before they could blink. But they soon caught up, jumping the fences he'd scrambled over far too easily, and Horatio knew it was one of those goons again, had to be.

--Where are you Mathius, if you're supposed to be able to trace me, then do it now Damnit! -- This message drummed round and round in his head, as if he could summon the vampire just by sheer force of will. But Mathius wasn't with them on this one, he'd stayed at the lab with Calleigh, the pair had some new theory they ere testing, so Horatio told them to stick with it.

And now wished he hadn't, he was in deep doo-doo now.

He ran into a residential street, a car screeching to a halt to avoid the detective, who was shortly followed by his pursuer.

He ran and he ran, where was everybody? Running down a side street he spotted a high fence ahead, putting on a burst of speed he flung himself at it, hauling his skinny frame over it split seconds before the attacker rounded the corner. He bolted across someone's back lawn, then over another fence...

He'd gotten a few feet into the next garden before he realised his mistake. HIs feet skidded on wet pool tiles and, unable to correct his balance, he plunged headlong into the pool.

Frantic, he thrashed about in the water, managing to break the surface. He saw the attacker land on the other side of the fence, dash towards him....then stop. It glowered at the water and snarled, but didn't come any closer...

--The water...it must be something they fear, or he'd be in here tearing my throat out...--Horatio's logical mind quickly realised he could defend himself this way. Spotting a mop bucket by the side of the pool he snagged it, filling it and slinging the barrage at his attacker.

The man leapt back with a hiss of fury, but some of the water still hit his bare arms, at which he screeched in fury.

"Pathetic human wretch, I'll have your throat ripped out!" it took a step forward, glaring balefully at Horatio. But luckily for the detective, the pools owner came to the rescue.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" it was a Russian voice, the accent clipped and angry.

The vampire took a look at the human female at the same time Horatio did.

She stood on the far side of the pool, garbed in a red bikini with a red army beret perched on her head. Two sections of hair longer at the front, framed her face, the rest of it a short bob. She was holding a desert eagle, a gun most didn't want to be on the front end of. If a 9mm could pop a hole in your head, a DE would blast it right off and turn it into pulp.

The creature took a step towards her, but a well placed shot smacked into its shoulder, sending it reeling, and blood splattering the pristine white tiles.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, OR THE NEXT ONES FOR YOUR HEAD! I WILL CALLL THE COPS..."

A mixture of her good aim, her loud voice, enough to draw attention, and the fact she clearly wasn't afraid tilted the scales in Horatio's favour. The guy turned and ran with a snarl.

"Tch....cowardly fool..." the woman made to run after him, but he was too fast, out of her sight before she reached the wall.

She put her hands on her hips and glowered at the horizon, then shook her head and turned to Horatio, who had swam to the side and pulled himself out of the pool. He sat on the side, shivering a little as the breeze made contact with his drenched skin.

"Now now, who are you...?" she crouched down beside him, and he saw the beret on her head bore the insignia of the Russian army.

"You...." he pointed at it as he struggled to stop the shivers...

"Ex-army, got it in one...the gun was a parting gift from my comrades.." she spotted Horatio's badge and raised her eyebrows "speak of yourself, Mr. police officer.."

"I'm a detective with the miami-dade CSI lab...Horatio Caine..." he offered a hand which she grasped with a smile.

"Name's Arc Ginovaef, used to work for NCIS..."

"NCI-what?"

"NCIS, naval criminal investigative service...kind of like you I guess, we investigated crimes for the navy..." She helped him to his feet "come inside, I will find some towels for you..."

"Thank you..." Horatio managed at last. He needed to call it in, but a simple glance at his radio was enough to tell him it was busted. Ditto on the cell. He hoped Arc wouldn't mind him using her phone.

Once inside she vanished off and came back with an armload of towels, and oddly enough a men's suit.

"This belongs to my boyfriend, but he has not used it in two years, he will not mind I'm sure...if you want to change you can."

Horatio was more than glad to. He'd have to make a report about the chase, and he didn't fancy shivering his way through it.

Arc seemed friendly, if a little bonkers, what with her lack of fear at the sight of the intruder. He guessed years of army training and her NCIS work had trained the fear right outta her.

Once re-dressed he asked if she had a phone he could use.

She nodded, setting a cup of tea down in front of him, followed by her cell.

"The landlines on the fritz" she explained.

Horatio dialled the labs number and got through to Mathius by some luck.

"Detective? Are you alright, I had a bad feeling, but I couldn't leave the lab..."

"I'm fine...the guy that was chasing me got scared off by a woman with eerily good aim."

"Lucky for you, huh? I'm on my way detective..."

Horatio thanked him and hung up, letting a shaky sigh escape. That was attempt to nab him no.3 was it now? He felt slightly sick, what was going on here? Was this going to keep happening? Why was his blood so special? Why now? He'd been in possession of that blood his entire life, so why only now were the freaks crawling out of the woodwork?

--Am I going to be running from this the rest of my life? Living in fear of fangs digging into my neck, can't tell anybody or they'll call me insane or get attacked themselves....when is it going to stop...?--

The nausea didn't abate, although the sweet tea did ease it a little. While he waited for Mathius to come find him, he quizzed Arc about her army days, and NCIS. She showed him a few photos of her, another woman named Ziva, a gothic girl named Abby, and two guys she called DiNozzo and McGee. Also in some of the images was a guy with a serious expression, bordering on a scowl, despite the grins of the people around him. Arc pointed him out as "Jethro Gibbs", the boss. Apparently prone to slapping people on the head when they said something dumb.

Then there was a knock on the door, and she bounded over to it. She seemed permanently hyped up, possibly, judging by the mass amount of coke cans stacked about the place, on caffeine and sugar.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I'm from the crime lab..." that was Mathius' voice. Seconds later he was herded in by the Russian to meet his boss.

"You OK detective?" he asked as Horatio got up.

"I'm fine, really..." but now he stood up, his ribs ached from the impact, and although the dunk in the pool had slowed the flow of blood from the whack to the head, it still pounded nonetheless. But his hair was hiding the injury from view, so neither arc nor Mathius noticed it. Before he left, he asked Arc if his partner could take a swab of the blood from the attacker plus some photos. Her response was "go right ahead!"

That done, the pair made to leave; Arc had put the drenched clothing and damaged cell phone and radio into a bag for him. Thanking her again he promised he'd return the dry clothes once he'd washed them. She waved goodbye and said not to hurry, she didn't mind.

"She was nice," Mathius remarked as he nudged H back towards the SUV he'd arrived in. He'd have to drive H back to the station so they could make a report.

"Indeed, I was lucky she showed up, otherwise that thing might've found away to get me...I guess it didn't think a desert eagle worth killing me for..."

Mathius nodded, and only then noticed H was wearing a suit he didn't recall him wearing before he'd left the lab.

Catching his baffled look Horatio clipped the seatbelt in and slumped back in the seat, wincing as his stomach twinged, "I fell into her pool running from that guy..." he frowned "he seemed to really hate water...is that.."

"Another trait of our kind, yes..."

"Why?"

"Well, put simply, it's because water has high purifying properties, not just holy water, though that IS enemy no.1 in the category. It burns our skin quickly, shorts out what powers we have, can eventually kill us..."

Horatio looked baffled again "then, how do you take a bath or a shower?"

"With my clothes off, same way you people do..."

"No..." Horatio sniggered faintly, making his head pound again, "I meant-"

"I know detective, I was just taking the mickey..." the vampire smiled "we can take baths if we add a special herb mixture to the water..."

Horatio nodded, then, as the car took a sharp corner, his stomach lurched, and he groaned.

"Detective?"

"Pull over..."

"What's wrong-?"

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

The SUV skidded to a halt in an empty street and Horatio dived out of it, managing to reach an alley dustbin before he threw up.

HIs stomach ached terribly; it felt like someone was stabbing it with a red hot knife. Then, mercifully it faded as the last of what was in there evacuated itself.

A spate of coughing shook his body as he stepped back, or staggered to be more accurate.

Mathius popped up in his field of view moments later, holding one of those antibacterial wet-wipes most CSIs carried in their kit to kill germs on their hands.

Still shaking a little, Horatio managed to clean himself up, and was shepherded back to the car by the vampire.

"Maybe we ought to get you to the hospital..." Mathius worried as Horatio buckled himself back in. The human was white as a sheet, hiccupping and coughing alternately.

"I'm fine..." Horatio sighed "I hit my head earlier...that's all it is..."

"Where?" Horatio flinched away from him on instinct as Mathius moved closer. But he wasn't reaching for his neck; instead he brushed some of Horatio's hair away, to see the injury.

Horatio's head was buzzing painfully; he could barely focus on the vampires words. The fingertips pressed against his skin felt blessedly cool to his fevered mind. Noticing he looked flushed the other CSI pressed a hand to Horatio's forehead, the soothing coldness of his touch enough to ease the pounding for just a moment.

"Screw the report..." he heard the car grinding gears "I'm taking you to a hospital detective..."

The rest of it passed in a blur. Horatio couldn't reason what was wrong with him. It was just a knock to the head right...so why?

Mathius knew what it was. The recent events were taking their toll on the human. The burden he was carrying was causing this grief. He'd had blood voluntarily taken, and involuntarily on one occasion when he'd been caught the first time in the alley...The stress of keeping all this locked up in his head was straining the human too far. Add a frightening chase/run away incident coupled with a bang to the head and this happened...HIs studies on humans meant he had a lot of knowledge of what psychological stress could do.

The detective's immune system had probably been dropping steadily over the days, which meant a dunk in a cold pool and a whang to the head made for trouble. The man was most likely in shock as well as pain.

--I'm sorry detective....you shouldn't have to suffer like this...but it's the only way to keep you alive, is for you to know what seeks your blood...--

By the time he got to the hospital Horatio was steadily descending into concussion territory, he was dizzy, sick and disorientated. Ignoring the protests Mathius unhooked him from the seatbelt and helped him stagger into A&E.

After some checkups Horatio was finally allowed to rest. The hospital said he had few lightly bruised ribs and a concussion injury, but nothing major aside from that. When Mathius was allowed to finally see him, he insisted on leaving.

"You should stay here detective... your still dizzy..."

Horatio sighed and shook his head "we haveta get back to the lab...the others will get suspicious if they hear I got ambushed twice. They could twig something odd happened. As is, we'll have to hope they assume I was chasing the perp and we BOTH took a dunk in a pool..." he paused, then added "only he got away from me...."

Mathius insisted it was a bad idea, but Horatio was determined. He'd already been in the hospital a few hours, and although his head hurt, the painkillers the nurse had given him were doing the trick nicely. He still felt tired and a little wobbly, but he forced himself to keep going. He had a job to do, plus they'd gotten a blood sample from one of the vampires at last, there was a possibility he was one of the murderers...

* * *

Thus, a slightly more coherent Horatio arrived back at base with the vampire. Delko met them when they wandered into the lab with the blood sample, and Horatio attributed his dishevelled appearance and gauze on forehead to a chase gone awry.

"By the time I hauled myself outta the pool the guy was gone..."

"Where'd you get the snazzy suit then?" Delko asked.

Horatio recounted the tale of Arc running out of the house and taking a shot at the guy as he legged it over the fence. Delko seemed impressed.

"Russian army girl huh? You got lucky H; she got us a sample to work with!"

"I know..." Horatio laughed "I have to get this suit back to her, once I get home and wash it..."

"You OK though?" his co worker asked.

Horatio smiled "I'm fine, the whang to the head knocked me sideways for a bit, but the hospital said it's not serious."

"That's a relief, you seem to be having a rough time with perp chases lately H..."

"Tell me about it...I think were literally working with very smart criminals here, they're smart enough to try take out the Cops/CSIs, the one I chased is probably involved somehow...he got fidgety as soon as I mentioned the murders, that someone matching his description had been seen nearby.."

Delko nodded in understanding, he'd had a fair old amount of runners in his time as well, and he understood what a pain they were.

But H looked pale and tired; he'd been acting oddly since the passing out in the parking lot incident. He seemed to never get enough sleep, he was forever yawning, and he sometimes seemed to stare off into space, not heeding those calling him.

But H stayed a little while, giving a detailed report about the chase, including the new evidence, and the help the civilian had given him. He'd looked her name up, since shed been in the service, and the records proved the desert eagle was hers by register. That was a relief, hedve hated to have to bust someone who helped him. But Arcs records came up clean, and he made a mental note to drop the suit into the dry cleaners. He also managed to salvage the sim card from the phone, so it was just a matter of signing out a brand new handset.

Wandering into one of the conference room he happened upon Mathius and Calleigh staring at a whiteboard. This had a map pinned on it.

"What's up" he asked, and the two explain they'd been trying to find a link between all the murders, using the places and locales as a clue, but so far it was a dead end. These murders literally seemed to have no signature to them, no pattern.

After a further hour of fruitless thinking, the three decided to give that theory a rest. Horatio's head was aching again, and he was eternally grateful for the end of his shift.

* * *

After Horatio left, Calleigh drifted towards the coffee pot. She noticed Mathius hadn't left either. Little did she know that Horatio had gotten cross at him, telling him to leave him alone, he wanted a nights peaceful rest. So Mathius had backed down, but vowed to keep watching over the detective's house once he ended his shift.

As she waited for the coffee pot to boil, she doodled on a scrap of paper scrunched up beside the pot. Playing join the dots with the flecks of coffee spilled on it.

Then it hit her. The map...

She dropped the pen, the coffee forgotten entirely. She dashed down the hall, spinning into the room where she left the map. Straightening it out on the board she grabbed a marker and started from the most recent murder, drawing a line from the to the next one in chronological order. If that came up blank shed try a spiral starting from the one at the centre of the muddle...

Her first idea came up with a funny sort of symbol. It criss crossed the map, its end pointing like an arrow...literally, the locations of the most recent three formed the end of an arrow, which was pointed in the general direction of a bunch of houses.

She thought back to when Horatio had gotten ambushed by those thugs. What if they were a cult with a vendetta against the police? She decided to check the addresses of local miami-dade officers and CSI workers.

Only one came up with a startling proximity. Horatio's apartment.

"OH god..." she panicked. Maybe it was nothing, but she was suddenly afraid for the CSI. She had to ring him, get him to hear her out...

She swiftly dialled Horatio's number.

A few rings then "Horatio Caine here, what's up?"

She let a sigh of relief exit her "H, thank god, listen, I got a break in the case, or I think it is..."

"How do you mean Calleigh?"

"I mean you. The murders form a symbol of some sort, it looks like an arrow, and it's pointing right towards your apartment..."

"Are you serious? What would it be doi-Agggh" there was a clatter and the sound of someone crying out.

"Quit struggling you bastard-"

CLICK.

"HORATIO!!" Calleigh cried in fear, but only an empty dial tone met her cry.

"Calleigh?" Mathius stuck his head round the door, his stomach was nagging at him, something was wrong with his detective, but something was upsetting Calleigh too.

"Its Horatio, he's in big trouble...look!" she pointed at the map. Mathius knew the symbol well, it was one sued by his kind. And it was pointing at his detectives living place. How could he have missed it?!

--I didn't think they'd go this far to draw attention away from it...I thought this whole thing was because I stopped them getting the detective...damn that bastard Rylam, ill tear him apart!!--

Fear entrenched in them both, Calleigh and Mathius left, calling for backup on the way...


	5. Ritual Danger

Horatio parked his car at the curb and yawned softly. God he was tired. Stumbling out of the car he turned to lock it when his cell phone rang. It was Calleigh, in a panic about something on the map pointing to him.

"Are you serious? What would it be doi-" suddenly a sharp force grabbed him, slamming him down onto the cars front hood.

"Aggh..." he gasped in pain as the bruises on his ribs flared up again. He lashed out, trying to break free from his captors. But the one pinning him slammed his head into the cars metal frame and the old concussion was hit a second time, sending waves of pain ripping through his head.

"Quit struggling you bastard-" there was a crunch, there went the cell phone, "you're not getting away this time!"

"let go-" Horatio managed to gasp out at last.

But his attackers just laughed, and he was dragged reluctantly towards a big black van that had silently pulled up at the curb.

The doors were opened and he was slung into the back, where one held him still while the other tied his hands and ankles with rope.

"Lets leave a little calling card for that useless Mathius shall we?" one grinned, fingers seeming to shift into sharp claws. These he used to scratch a deep cut along Horatio's shoulder blade tearing the suit as if it was tissue paper...letting the blood flow onto his hand he grinned, using it to leave a mark on the cars bonnet, an all too familiar mark...

Then they jumped into the drivers seats, and the doors were slammed closed, plunging Horatio into inky blackness.

--Oh god, what now...what's going on...-- he panicked, sickness and pain digging at him, until he gave up and passed out...

* * *

Mathius' heart sank as they drove closer, he could sense so much pain and misery from his dear detective, but the scent was fading, it was getting away. They were too late.

Sure enough his worst fears were confirmed, when they pulled up at Horatio's apartment, his car was still there, and a crushed mess of circuitry was determined to be his cell phone. There was a minor dent and some blood on the bonnet..

The backup pulled in behind them, as the two CSI's stared wordlessly at the symbol drawn in dripping crimson on the car. It was the same symbol as on the map..

"OH god...H..." Calleigh looked close to tears.

Mathius could barely speak "it was him. All along.."

"Why?" Calleigh raged, diving for her CSI kit to gather the evidence, as if moving fast enough would bring her boss back.

"I don't know.." Mathius lied, hating to keep the truth from his friend but knowing he couldn't ever tell her..

They went through the motions of collecting the evidence, and Calleigh rang the local station to make them put out an alert for a missing person.

They had to find him..

In the end the lab decided to go to the press, put out a news broadcast alerting Miami to the plight of their missing officer. With the chances this was a cult killing they had to move fast...

The whole lab was shaken up by this turn of events. The thought of their kind compassionate Horatio being attacked and kidnapped was the worst..

Mathius left when he could, vowing to himself he'd bring Horatio back.

His dear detective..

* * *

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" a harsh voice burst into the bubble of pain, popping it wide open.

Then something or someone struck him hard enough to snap him awake. Forcing his eyes open he seen he was in a dimly lit warehouse, a TV at the far end turned to what looked like some talk show.

Then a figure moved in front of the TV, blocking the light out, overheard a dim light bulb flickered into life. Then eh noticed he was sat on a chair, trussed dup with lengths of rope.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he recognised the big brute in front of him. The one Mathius had called "Rylam". He looked a little more human now, but still as ugly. The eye Horatio was sure he'd taken out had grown back, although it still looked painful and raw.

Rylams claws grasped Horatios chin and forced it upwards, so the detective couldn't shrink from his anger fuelled glare. He dug his claws in, small beads of blood welling up, drawing a panicky noise from the victim.

"Well well, it is as I promised detective...im going to rip your guts out.." the monster laughed, still holding the others gaze by force.

"Get off. Me!" Horatio spat, his heart pounding. But Rylam just laughed, turning to the others with him,

"What'd I tell ya boys? He's got guts standing up to me!"

"When ya going to tear 'em out boss?"

"Soon, once the ritual is complete!"

Seeing Horatio look panicked Rylam smirked "I suppose you may as well learn how you're gonan die little wretch. See there's an old ritual among our kind. It dictates that if, on the night of a full moon, the heart of a victim is torn out and consumed while still warm, the power of the bloodline will be absorbed. And your blood is So very unique.."

He let go of Horatio, and the human took a few ragged breaths. Rylam smirked, walking around to behind him.

"One like you only comes up once in a million, and the ritual will not only give me the joy of watching you die, but I'll possess the strength such blood is fabled to bring. In fact," hands dug into strawberry blonde hair and tugged his neck back, "I think ill start now, whatcha say boys?"

There was a round of cheers hurled in his direction, and Rylam grinned, forcefully biting the detectives neck.

The blood was a rich as he'd been told. The taste was intoxicating, like a fine wine to their kind.

The others watched and laughed as Horatio panicked and tried to pull away, but the ropes binding his wrists ankle's and middle to the hard backed chair wouldn't let him move an inch. All he could do was close his eyes and try to black out..

Then the pain withdrew, and he heard Rylam laughing.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to make sure you long for death, you'll be begging me to end it for you by the time the moons full..." he gestured to the lackey watching the TV, "turn it to the weather, I want to see where the moon is highest.."

"Got it boss," the goon cackled, flicking through the channels until he came across a channel showing previews for the news, so he left it at that channel, and they all waited to see how much longer until the humans heart was theirs..

Then the adverts suddenly cut short, showing a harried looking news reporter. She looked at the camera, her voice serious.

"We interrupt your scheduled program to bring you an urgent news report."

Rylam snarled "what now? who dares-"

"Police are urgently seeking information regarding the whereabouts of missing CSI Lieutenant Horatio Caine, who was abducted from outside his apartment just hours ago." The report indicated at a photograph of the missing CSI "if anyone has any information pertaining to his whereabouts, we ask that you contact miami-dade PD ASAP. We now return you to your scheduled program.."

Rylam laughed coldly, running one sharp claw down Horatios neck "isn't that sweet "Horatio", those idiots are worried about you. Well its very touching, but they wont be seeing you again..."

Horatio forced a laugh "want to bet?"

This earnt him another painful smack across the face.

"If your counting on that rat Mathius coming to your rescue, I wouldn't bother. My men will take care of him." the vampire laughed coldly "that idiots infatuated with humans...hell, bloods on the start of what he actually wants from you.." he leant in close and laughed "knowing that ass, he probably wants to screw you too. He does have a certain THING for humans. But your the first he's gone to such lengths to safe guard.."

Horatio glared hatefully at his abductor "sounds like someone's talking out their-"THWACK. his gut this time.

"Urgh.."

"I'd shut up if I were you CSI.."

The one who'd been watching the TV let out a whoop of glee "tomorrow boss, and from what you told us it aint far from here.."

"Good, we've got to get to the highest spot we can find, where the moons brightest.." he looked at the battered Horatio "then ill get the power I deserve, our clan will best the ones to run this city!"

Horatio glared up at him in hatred, fury all that was keeping him from blacking out..

"Time to sleep detective," Rylam again, Horatio looked up to see him brandishing a needle with a clear liquid in it. Destination, his neck no doubt. He struggled, trying to move away from the needle. The vampire laughed, then stabbed it into his leg, pressing on the plunger even as Horatio realised it was too late..

His head felt heavy...vision beginning to blur..

"Sleep little human, you're time is almost up..."

* * *

Mathius meanwhile was calling on a few old friends...

He found one of them in a bar in downtown Miami. And old friend indeed, he'd known Scott Hansen a lonnnnggg time.

"What brings you here all of a sudden?" Scott asked him, finishing off his beer and looking at the obviously worried Mathius.

"Rylam," was all the vampire needed to say, Scott put the glass down right away and leaned closer, so nobody would overhear them, "are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so.."

"What've you gotten him pissed off about this time..?"

"Its not ME he's after....its a human.."

Scott groaned, Mathius was a devoted human-lover, he was fascinated with the beings, guys in particular. His good friend was about as straight as a roundabout in blunt terms. Not that he cared.

"What've you done this time...revealed yourself as a-" seeing Mathius looking guilty he smacked his face with his palm.

"Let me explain," Mathius began "this isn't an ordinary human...he's got blood legends ramble on about.."

"You mean...from the books.."

A nod from Mathius "yes. I was just feeding on a subject, little realising he was being chased by one of those police officers. Guy rounds the corner, sees me and flips out. So I go to do the usual "drain and knock 'em out" trick, and find out his bloods powerful enough to constitute draining three humans at a go.."

"So then what?" eyeing the uniform Scott pressed on "you got up close right?"

"Exactly, I started work in the CSI lab where he works. I didn't bank on him remembering me so quickly, so I had no choice but to tell him. I made a deal, id keep an eye on him and his lab.."

"In exchange for blood, yeah I get that bit, but what's happened now? you mentioned Rylam.."

"He's kidnapped him, I think he's going to attempt that crazy ass ritual from the old books.."

"But that's total bull, well, most of it..."

"He doesn't care, he just wants the detective's blood.."

"Wait. Detective...you mean," here Scott caught sight of a news report on the TV behind the bar "that guy?"

Mathius twisted in his seat, spotting the news report, and Horatio's photo being flashed on screen.

"Yes, that's him.."

Scott winced "if Rylams got him we don't have long. The moons gonna rise soon.."

"I know! That's why I need as much help as I can, I have to get him back!" the vampire looked worried sick as he looked pleadingly at his friend.

"Geez, you must REALLY like this one if you're pulling the puppy-dog eyes.." eh sighed "fine then, since I owe ya one for before, ill see what I can do...I know a few guys that owe me in turn, one of which is an expert at getting special info.."

"Thanks man, I owe ya-"

"Nah, lets just call it quits after this OK.."

* * *

When he broke free of the sedative for a brief few minutes, he was still in the same place. Only it was daylight, possibly morning or afternoon. Seeing he was awake Rylam coldly informed him they were "moving on since those damn cops are looking for your wretched ass.."

One of them cut the ropes and he was slung unceremoniously over their shoulder. He seen something drop to the floor as the one carrying him took off at a run towards the exit, then he passed out again..

* * *

Barely an hour or two after they'd left a pair of teenage kids snuck into the warehouse through a gap in the fence at the back. Once they discerned the place was empty they started goofing about, building a makeshift skate ramp out of some boxes and planks, and taking turns daring each other to try increasingly stupid moves.

The younger of the two hopped of his board and sat down in an old wooden chair "man that was freakin sweet!" he snickered, then noticed something under his foot. Scooping it up he called to his friend;

"Dude, come check this out, I found a wallet!"

"Serious? hey, see if there's any dosh in it!"

The teen grinned, opened the wallet up, and a card fell out. Out of curiosity he picked it up, tilting it so he could read the name. And froze.

"What's up man? It belong to some dork you know or something'?" the second teen came to a halt next to his buddy.

"Dude, look at this..." the younger handed him the card, the older one scoffed and read it,

"Lemme see....Lieutenant Horatio Caine...so? All this proves is he's a copper, aint too bright if he left his wallet in this dump!"

"NO," the other shook his head deadly serious "don't you watch the TV man? He's on all the news stations, apparently he's missing or something'...they think it was a cult abduct tion or something"

The older suddenly looked at the card in fear "you mean. this is some missing dudes property? whys it here?"

"Maybe the guys that took him held him here, you know, like in the movies.."

"Holy crap man..." the older teen stared at the ID card, looking at the picture on it. The name did sound vaguely familiar...

"We got to tell the cops," the younger said.

"You kidding, well get busted for trespassing in this dump!"

"Ims serious! The guys missing, the TV said they're urgently seeking ANY info...that count as info man, he must've been here!"

"aw man, you're kidding..."

But the younger one snagged the card back and took out the cell phone he'd gotten on his birthday just last week.

"Yeah, police? I got something on that guy from the TV? Caine?"

* * *

Calleigh's heart leapt when she was told they'd gottne their first clue. Two kids had apparently found H's wallet in an abandoned warehouse.

She and Ryan Wolfe headed out there ASAP, her heart in her mouth. Was Horatio still alive? Was he OK?

When they got there two cops were holding the kids for them to question. One looked sullen, the other the same, but tinged with concern.

"You the kids that found the evidence?" Wolfe asked. The younger nodded, handing over the wallet and card.

"We were just goofing off, you know.."

"In a place you know you're going to get in deep trouble for busting into? suurree.." Wolfe drawled sarcastically. Calleigh shook her head and sighed, speaking gently to the kid.

"Were was it?"

He led her across the floor to the chair. She noticed a few blood drops on the floor behind it.

She took out a swab and tested for blood. Positive, it was human.

"I hope you find him like," the kid mumbled as the cop led him away

"Thanks,.." Calleigh managed at last, with a sad smile.

In the end the kids were let off with just a verbal warning and told to scram.

Calleigh took the new evidence back to the lab, where she tested the new samples. It was Horatio's, just like the blood on the car.

The lot that had kidnapped him had held him there, then they'd probably been spooked by the news broadcasts, shed noticed a beat up TV on a table..

--Please hang on H, we'll get you back soon...-- she thought.

* * *

Pain, and lots of it. He slowly opened his eyes, panicking when it seemed he'd gone blind. Then he remembered the black van that'd he'd been stuffed into the first time. After some time his eyes adjusted to the darkness....

Voices talking, cars revving. Somehow sitting himself up, he noticed his wrists and ankles were bound again. He shuffled over to the chink of light that was coming in from the minutia gap in the vans doors...

From what he could tell it was a gas station. He tried shouting but his voice was hoarse from thirst. Then eh tried kicking the door, but it didn't budge.

--Damnit...they wont hear me..--

Tied behind his back, his hands groped at the suit pockets, his wallet was gone, they'd no doubt ditched it or he'd dropped it. His scrambling fingers touched on a slip of cardboard slipped into the rear pocket. Shakily grasping it between his fingers he put his back against the doors, jabbing the card at the gap between the doors. It cut several paper cuts into his shaking fingers before he got it through. He felt it slip from his hands and he prayed it would catch someone's eye...

* * *

Carl Mitchell was tired and out of gas. So with a reluctant groan he stopped off at the nearest gas station.

While he was slouching against the car gulping down a bottle of cola he seen something white flutter in a corner of his eye. Shaking his head to clear it he noticed a big black van , but nothing white. Weird.

He was about to turn away when the van drives returned from the till, and jumped into the drivers seat, the vehicle tearing off at speed. The back draft caused by the exhaust pipe blasted the scrap of white towards him, landing at his feet. Picking it up he noticed it had bloodied fingerprints all over it. It as a business card of some sort, with a woman's name on it, from NCIS apparently.

He would've dismissed it as just junk, but something seemed a little odd about the van, the guy he'd seen getting into it looked damn shifty. And the white flappy thing must've been someone dropping the card. But itd been by the back of the vans, and he didn't see those doors open, no sir. Something didn't sit right.

With a tired sigh he made a note to drop into the nearest police station on his way home..

* * *

Delko was just on his way out when a man lumbered into the lobby, catching sight of the CSI he waved impatiently at him.

"'Ere, you're one of those cops right? got something ta tell ya.."

He explained about the dodgy van, and the funny white card. He handed this over to Delko.

Delko mind was buzzing as eh turned the card over ina latex gloved hand.

"Arc..G...Ginovaef..sounds familiar..."

Leaving one of the cops to fill out a report on what the man had seen, he went back into the lab and discovered that was the same Russian woman who'd given Horatio the dry clothes. But why did the card have blood on it? Unless....

It was a long shot but he tested it. Positive match for Horatio.

The guy said he'd been at a local gas station when the odd card had fluttered out of the closed doors of a black van. he'd recalled the number plate as well, which Delko was eternally grateful for. It was a start...

Hopefully they could predict where the abductors were taking Horatio...

* * *

The doors were open and Horatio recoiled from the blinding light.

"Heh, were at your new home detective, and your soon to be grave!"

The goon hauled the bound Horatio out of the van, dragging him down a path surrounded by a chain link fence. The place was another warehouse, only this one was even bigger, and parked right by the sea. An empty docking platform was built right next to the exit door. The area was relative quiet, it probably been a fishing port at one time. But easier spots to fish had opened up so this palce'd been abandoned.

He was shunted into the empty space. In its centre was a stone altar, looking utterly out of place.

"You like it? Boss had some guys bring it here when he heard about you. This is where you're gonan die," and he cracked up laughing.

Horatios legs went to jelly and he stumbled, feet snagging each other and he nearly fell but was easily hauled back onto his feet.

--Oh god. This is crazy...they're going to use me as a sacrifice..?--

"Where do I put this guy boss?"

"Tie him down, that way everything will be set for when the moon rises..."

The goon tried to force the human onto the stone slab but Horatio thrashed about in his grip, trying valiantly to free himself.

Then a foot connected with the back of his knee, dropping him to the floor. While he struggled to recover, the goon easily pinned him to the table on his back, using ropes soaked in what Horatio prayed was NOT blood to restrain him.

In a few seconds he had the unwilling sacrifice strapped down onto the table.

Rylam strode over to smirk down at the captive detective. The human, despite having taken quite a few punches to the face and chest still didn't seem to have lost that spirit. His expression was of cold defiance as they locked gazes.

"For a human you're fascinating, you don't seem to realise just how much trouble you're in.."

"Speak for yourself!" Horatio laughed back.

Rylam snarled, and snapped a hand around Horatios neck, he leaned in close and hissed "I WILL make sure you suffer right up until the full moon...there are ways to hurt a man but not kill him.." as he spoke he raked the claws down Horatios side, laughing at the gasp of pain that followed.

"Understand yet "CSI"?" he laughed as he stepped back.

Horatio glared through the pain and managed a smirk "do you?" he shot back.

* * *

Mathius followed Scott through a seedy looking area of town, the guy said a friend of his lived hereabouts, he'd hopefully know where to look for Horatio.

Despite it only being midday the place seemed dipped in darkness.

He walked to a boarded up door and banged on it. A voice from the other side asked who it was.

"Its me Scott, got a buddy here that needs yer help Rick, open up."

There was a muffled groan, and the door opened, a skinny guy with glasses squinting at Scott and Mathius.

"What you want?" he muttered, motioning them to get inside fast.

"Got a missing human matty here needs to find.." Scott elaborated as they followed Rick down a dark hall to a room filled with computers "Rylams goons took off with 'im last night. Full moons in less then 12 hours and we got to figure out where they took him.."

Delko had rung Mathius with the latest news, and he'd told him in return eh was going to a source that could hopefully shed some light on ritualistic cults..

Rick squinted at him and sighed "your that guy who keeps making nice with the humans aren't ya? Figures, Rylam REALLY hates you,"

"Tell me something I DON'T know," Mathius retorted, then handed over a photo of Horatio they'd given to the news stations "this is him."

"Oh, the TV guy? Yeah I seen that..didnt realise it was the same one you're after. that'll make it easier..."

He started typing at the multitude of keyboards placed here and the on the desk. As he worked Mathius told him the location where first the wallet then the bloodied business card had been found.

"What we need to try if the highest place where the moons will be 'round here...Rylams guys believe they own Miami, this area in particular, so he aint going to stray far...and itd have to be well hidden.." Rick muttered to himself as he typed, pulling up a map of Miami and triangulating several spots on it. Then he typed in the charts for the moon, and most of the dots vanished, leaving one radius left.

"This areas under construction right now, nobody goes in there, contractors aren't planning to bulldoze it for another month. It matched with the moon charts...somewhere in this area.."

Mathius and Scott exchanged hopeful looks.

"Any abandoned buildings in the area, itd haveta be pretty deserted before that fat-ass tries anything.." Mathius growled.

"Yeah, site used to be a fishing port, but part of the cliff collapsed and the place was shut down. There's a bunch of old storage houses still on the site, but its falling apart. Still, that could be the place..."

"Lets hope so..." Mathius muttered.

The area had a few warehouses and some empty office buildings in the area, they were all worth a try.

But how to get the detective out without alerting Delko and Calleigh and the rest of the team to the vampyric nature of things?

Scott's best suggestion was he call in a few more guys and storm the place themselves, Mathius could warn the CSI's or the Cops once they'd taken Rylam out, the goons' flee at the thought of being captured, especially if their leader was ass-whooped.

Mathius sighed, this was awkward, having to keep the team out of it. But he could just say he was acting on a tip..

* * *

After some effort, and several favours, they'd assembled a ragtag bunch prepared to actually face Rylam.

But not all of them were too pleased about saving a human.

"Get this clear, you idiotic human-lover," one snarled at Mathius "me and the guys just want to kick Rylam's sorry ass for what he did to our gang, we don't give a shit 'bout some pathetic "detective", or whatever the hell he is..."

Mathius held back from punching the guys lights out, but Scott could see the vamp was so close to tearing him a new one. He'd seen Mathius get REALLY pissed once before, and it had ended in a veritable bloodbath. The madder he got, the stronger the blood rage. And if harming this missing human was a powerful trigger....well, duck and run was the best idea...

Outside it was growing towards dusk, they didn't have much time.

"Lets go," Mathius spoke at last "that fat ass pig Rylam, is going to get a hell of a fright.."

The rest cheered enthusiastically at the thought of a good brawl, but Mathius mind kept wandering back to how to keep the detective safe...

* * *

The light was fading fast. With every second Horatio could see the shadows lengthening...

It felt as if his whole body hurt. He'd tried blacking out repeatedly, but sharp blows to the already aching stomach had jolted him back from his efforts to make himself pass out. That and sharp cold claws digging into his neck..Rylam hadn't been kidding, it DID hurt. At one point the torture had extended to an extreme force being pressed down on his leg until he was sure the bone was about to crack. But even that hadn't produced the gibbering wreck of as sacrifice Rylam wanted. Even the loud scream of pain he'd been after hadn't made an appearence..as it was the human had been in too much pain to actually get his mind clear long enough to cry out.. He lapsed into unconiousness right after that. And hadn't been woken back up. Luckily Rylam had been distracted by one of his brainless goons giving him the latest news report..

--If....its all I can do...I wont let him destroy me...-- Awake again now it was all he could do. Refuse to be broken, to beg for mercy. --Id sooner die...-- eh thought morosely, then nearly laughed, that was what Rylam wanted him to die....

--Not until the last heartbeat you bastard...ive stood eye to eye with worse than you...bigger cowards, people who kill for kicks...and ive never let them break me down...so go to hell and stay there if you think you're going to succeed...--

He hitched in deep breath, feeling more pain returning as he grew more concious..his right leg ached the most, as he moved involuntarily, a fresh jolt of pain ran along it. Probably a clean break...his ribs were probably fractured, he didn't think they were broken, although it was a little hard to tell. His neck hurt, there were bruises from claws being clamped around has throat, dragging him close to blacking out then letting go, that had been Rylams biggest laugh...

"Want to die huh human? You wish!" he'd laughed coldly at the semi-conscious human staring groggily back at him. But even after all that, that look still wasn't gone from the humans eyes...Like a dog whose just waiting for its abusive master to get close enough so he can bite his hand off..

But now darkness was approaching, and so was the time to end the humans misery...

Through a crack in the dilapidated roofing Horatio caught sight of a silvery orb beginning to grow brighter as the light dimmed. The full moon....

* * *

Thanks to everyone whos reviewed and waited so patiently! ^_^


End file.
